UNSC Rising
by Silverdogz
Summary: A one shot during the Highbreed invasion. What if the UNSC were there to help. What if the Master Chief was there and what if the INFINITY was there.


I do not own Ben 10 or Halo.

Ben Tennyson couldn't believe it. The Highbreed were going to win, after all, the hyperspace bypass had opened and hundreds of Highbreed warships were coming through. It didn't even matter that they had captured the control tower or had reverted almost a third of the DNAliens. Ben slid to the floor.

"It's over isn't it?" Ben asked hoping someone would say no.

"Oh, don't give up now, Ben." said a man in a white lab coat with safety goggles.

"Paradox! What're you doing here." asked Gwen.

"Simply, saying this, Earth is not level two anymore." said Paradox, vanishing in a flash of blue light.

"What?" was the general question on everyone's mind. A low rumbling from the sky was their answer. The clouds above Los Soledad seemed to be pushed away by a small fleet of fifty ships. Varying in design but share characteristics, they all seemed to have a gray armor and sported one or two giant muzzles at the bow. That was when the fifty-first ship dropped into the atmosphere. This behemoth was at least 5 kilometers long and boasted very, very large front cannons. This ship's name was the UNSC _Infinity_.

"I think I know what Paradox said by not being a level two anymore." said Kevin staring in awe at the massive warship. Their badges crackled as a com-link was established to them.

"Attention Plumbers, This is the UNSC home fleet you are to board the drop ship we're sending you."

The Highbreed war fleet began to attack the UNSC home fleet. The only sign that their lasers were having any effect were the slight shimmer of golden and silver shields. Meanwhile military green drop ships began landing around the base of the jump gate. One landed at the base of the control tower and deposited ten men decked out in grayish white armor with an eye screen over one eye.

"Men, we're here to secure this enemy installation and protect it from those single eyed bastards waiting out front!" said one of the men with the insignia of a sergeant major. He turned to the Alien force.

"You and your team are to get on this ship." He said and joined his comrades. The Alien Force stepped on the drop-ship. Its engines whined and it lifted off carrying the Alien Force and the Plumber's kids. Meanwhile the home fleet retaliated by launching hundreds of missiles at the Highbreed fleet, a few were shot down while the rest blossomed on the armor of the Highbreed ships tearing open holes in the armor and taking down a few frigates and corvettes. One of the Highbreed cruisers took umbrage at this and fired its main laser knocking the shielding off a Paris-Class frigate and melting the armor. The pelican holding alien force docked at the Infinity. They were led by more marines to the CIC of the Infinity.

"-Rounds repeat MAC rounds are authorized. Light only." Said a man facing a holo-table.

"Captain Lasky. The plumbers are here." Said the marine that brought them up.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Thank you Private." said Captain Lasky turning to look at them. Meanwhile out the window a Gorgon class destroyer fired its MAC cannon taking out a Highbreed Cruiser.

"I'll be honest with you. All we have are the destroyers and frigates. The cruisers are maintaining a defensive perimeter in orbit." said Lasky,"We might win this but we are heavily outnumbered. The marines are using tactical training rounds." He looked Ben right in the eye. "We need a plan."

"Well we could take the fight to them through the jump-gate and force the high command to surrender."

"Sound idea." said Lasky, "Roland!"

"Yes captain?" said an orange hologram of a WWII pilot.

"Inform the Master Chief to report to the bridge." Said Lasky.

"Oh, going for a show of strength, Captain?" asked Roland, Lasky silenced him with a look.

"He's on his way now. Sir. "Said Roland. As if on cue the door opened to admit a green giant.

"Sir, you called." He said with a voice impossibly gravely.

"Yes, you're to help the Plumbers force a surrender of the enemy." Said Lasky.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" said the Master Chief. He gestured for the Alien Force to follow him. They were lead to a huge hangar. This hangar was made to hold ships. Charon class to be exact, the Master Chief led them onto one called the _Forward unto Dawn_. Inside various crewmen ran around and the Alien Force was led to the bridge.

"Commander Keyes." Said the Master Chief, the woman in the chair got up and turned around.

"So this is Ben Tennyson." Said Keyes.

"Yeah, that's me." Said Ben. "Mind telling me where this fleet came from?"

"The United Earth Government was supposed to be revealed next Thursday but current events led us to pull out the United Nations Space Command home-fleet." Said Keyes.

"Whoa, How'd this happen?" asked Kevin.

"The notion if not being alone seems to work well on politicians." Said Keyes. The _Forward Unto Dawn _jolted and flew out the hangar and towards the jump-gate and began to accelerate at full burn. It flew through the jump gate and almost immeadiatly was hit by anti-aircraft fire. The Alien Force and the Master Chief rushed to the back of the ship.

"Alright kids, you get in the pods and push the green button." said a female voice over the intercom. Master Chief and the Alien Force got into their respective pods. In Bens's pod two screens flickered on showing the master chief and Keyes. The _Dawn_ arced into orbit and the doors beneath the pods opened.

"Oh, you're not gonna…" said Kevin over the intercom. The pods dropped and screamed through the atmosphere and impacted near the entrance. The pods doors shot off and made dents in the floor the Alien Force gathered looking green.

"Mind telling us just what the hell that was!" shouted Kevin.

"Orbital Insertion." Said the Master Chief. Above the _Forward unto Dawn _disappeared into a blue swirling disk.

"We need to move." Said the Master Chief. He began to move off at his walking pace causing the rest to have to jog to keep up. They entered the citadel through the hole that was there due to some wreckage. Inside they kept moving until they encountered two Highbreed.

"Inferior scum!" shouted one of the Highbreed. The master chief rushed forward ignorant of the Alien Force telling him to stop. He grabs one Highbreed and uses him as a club on the other effectively breaking bones and knocking out them. Alien Force stares, even Humoungosaur couldn't go toe to toe with a Highbreed. Eventually they reached the council chamber. Inside five giant Highbreed sat. However they were old and fat and looked sick as well.

"Inferior beings. Leave us." Said the one in the middle.

"No." said Ben stepping forward. "I'm here to help."

"You cannot solve the mystery of the first sentient beings in the galaxy." Replied the Highbreed.

"Actually I can. Omnitrix repair all Highbreed genetic damage." Said Ben.

"Warning action will result in complete discharge of omnitrix." Said the omnitrix.

"Just do it." Said ben.

"Repairing genetic damage." Said the omnitrix. A white bubble of white began to spread out from the omnitrix before expanding and exiting through the jump gates and touching all the Highbreed. When the light died down the Highbreed in the council were all of a different color.

"What have you done!" thundered the Highbreed supreme. "You have infected us all!"

"No I haven't, I've cured sterility and a weak immune system." Said Ben smugly.

"We must remove this filth from us." Said the Highbreed supreme.

"Wait." Said a new voice. The master chief whirled around with inhuman speed. A side arm pointed at the newcomer.

"Wait that's Reinrassic III." Said Ben.

"Hello BenBen Tennyson." Said Reinrassic

"Noble council. I have lived with this so called impurity and I have found that it was our own arrogance that caused us to die out." Said Reinrassic. "We must try to live again." The council began to talk among themselves.

"Very well. We as the Highbreed Council elect Reinrassic III as Highbreed Supreme." Said the center council member. Reinrassic ordered the commanders to fall back and called off the invasion. Even going so far to shake Lord Hood's hand in the official peace treaty delegation and ben's as well. However one thing still nagged at Ben he walked over to the Master Chief.

"You know I never caught your name." said Ben. The master chief looked at him.

"John." He said. At that moment the omnitrix beeped to signify an incoming message.

"Hey, Grandpa Max." said Ben

"Hello Ben, I have some news. The UNSC needs a plumber liaison. I've volunteered your services." Said Grandpa Max.

"Really?" asked Ben.

"Really."

_These are the voyages of the UNSC Infinity. Equipped and ready to explore the universes and the Galaxy._


End file.
